Prior portable tree stump removers, of the type that cut, grind and mill away a stump, are of complicated construction and are usually relatively large, cumbersome, heavy and expensive. Wheels are customarily employed to transport the stump remover to a tree stump and to support the stump remover during the cutting process. Many of these removers must be towed to and from the job site and many have no independent built-in driving power source and must be driven or powered by auxiliary equipment, such as by the power take off shaft of a tractor.